Five Drops of Baby Oil
by Hotly81173
Summary: Summary: The team goes to Rossi's house for a pool party. Very OOC. But hope you enjoy any way.


**Summary: The team goes to Rossi's house for a pool party. **

**Very OOC. But hope you enjoy any way. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Okay I want to thank aaronemilylove for giving me the idea for this story. I hope it is how you expected it to turn out.**

**Five Drops of Baby Oil**

Emily Prentiss laid her head back against the headrest of the hot tub Dave had so graciously said they could use. JJ and Penelope were sitting across from her talking about little Henry. All Emily wanted to do was soak out here in the hot tub by the pool and watch the guys as she soaked up some sun. Well, one guy was all she was interested in really watching. She was ignoring the two blondes as they talked; her eyes were glued to the object of her desire while he swam laps in the pool.

His body was long and lean as he moved from one end of the pool to the other. She watched as he swam back to the end of the pool where the hot tub was at and stood up. His dark hair glistening in the sun as the water dripped from the ends to run down that body she was thankful to be able get a glimpse of. His muscles were the perfect size and all she wanted to do was run her hands over him. In the two hours they had been here, his skin was already turning a nice golden color. It suited him well… a tan.

The red speedo did nothing to hide his family jewels from her greedy eyes as she stared him up and down. He turned and saw her eyeing him and flashed those dimples of his that she loved so much her way. Today was the day she would make her move and get him to touch her at least once. Just once… that was all she was asking for from whatever god you would pray to for that sort of thing, but she would take more than just once, that would definitely be better… and welcomed.

Aaron Hotchner knew she was watching him as he swam across the pool. He could feel her eyes on him as he stood up at the end of the pool nearest her. He did it on purpose… showing her what he thought to be a good toned back and stomach as he turned to face her. No he wasn't as buff as Morgan, but he had to admit he wasn't bad himself. Emily Prentiss seemed satisfied with what she saw and that was really all he cared about. Today he would make his move and he wouldn't let anything stand in his way to get what he wanted most… Emily Prentiss.

He flashed those dimples he knew made her melt before climbing out and going to lay on one of the chase lounges Dave had around the pool. Emily watched him turn and walk away and her heart skipped a beat at the way the muscles in his ass flexed under the thin material he called a bathing suit. If one were to look up hot in the dictionary there would definitely be a picture of Aaron Hotchner beside it.

"Hey JJ, Pen, I'm gonna go lay out for a little bit and try to get a little more sun on my legs." Emily said as she climbed out of the hot tub and wrapped her beach towel around her American Flag bikini clad body.

"Yeah… sun, right. Stare much harder at the man and you will burn him up alive with just the heat coming from your eyes." Penelope said as she elbowed JJ in the side.

"She's right Em. You couldn't be more obvious than if you walked up to him and said 'fuck me now' to him." JJ grinned as Emily rolled hers eyes and walked off toward the chase lounge beside Hotch's.

"That girl is in deep… hope she doesn't drown." Penelope said before leaning back and picking up the beer she had on the side of the hot tub.

"I think it's about time she made a move. I don't think Hotch ever will and maybe she can get him to loosen that damn tie every once in a while." JJ said, picking up her own beer.

Emily was glad to see that Hotch had chosen the chase farthest away from the others. She bypassed him and went and grabbed her beach bag and then grabbed two beers that were on ice from the cooler and prayed that Hotch didn't already have one. She went back and sat down on the chase beside Hotch and looked over at him, she couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses so she couldn't tell if he had dosed off or not. She sat there staring at him debating whether or not to say something or just drink both beers herself. She was sure she could do it before either one got hot… she had done it plenty of times. Of course she would be tipsy afterword but who cared, this was supposed to be a party anyway.

"Stop staring at me Emily and hand me one of those beers." Hotch said as he turned his head to look at her.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were sleeping or not. I didn't want to wake you just to drink a beer with me." she said while handing him the beer.

"It's fine. I was wondering how long it would take you to come over here and talk to me." he said nonchalantly.

"What?" Emily asked, shocked that he would even say anything like that to her.

"Emily, you have stared at me since I came out of the pool house. Tell me you didn't want talk?" he said and pulled off his sunglasses.

"Well of course I noticed you. You are wearing a speedo, Hotch. It's not every day we get to see you in anything other than a suit and those god forsaken ties." she said before taking a big swig of beer.

"Hey, what's wrong with my ties?" he asked her.

"Nothing's wrong with them Hotch. It is just that we hardly ever get to see you in anything other than your suits and ties. It's nice to see you in something else that is pleasing to the eye, that's all." she said, looking down at the beer in her hand.

"Are you flirting with me Emily?" he asked, sliding to the edge of the chase to look her in the face.

"Well… um, I guess one could say that it is flirting or you could say that I am just saying that I appreciate this whole new view of you. Take your pick." she raised her beer to her lips and took a gulp she was sure he could hear from where he was sitting two feet away.

"Well then, I guess I would have to say thank you for noticing and I might also say that you look very nice wearing the flag… or what little of it there is anyway." he said as he let his eyes move down her body slowly.

"Are you flirting with me Hotch?" she threw his words back at him and smiled.

"Yes, I guess I am." he answered.

"Well good." she said and laid down on her stomach. "Can you get the small bottle of baby oil out of my bag and rub some on my back and legs?" she asked, looking at him.

"Sure." he said and reached into her bag and found the bottle.

He took the lid off and poured a small amount into the palm of his hand. He put his hands over her back and rubbed them together, letting the oil drip onto her bare back. His hands covered her back as he began to rub the oil over her, gliding smoothly in the slippery liquid.

Rossi, Morgan and Reid stood by the grill where Rossi and Morgan were fighting over who made the best grilled hamburgers. Rossi said he did because he used his own seasoning and Morgan said he did because he used his dad's recipe that had been handed down to his dad by his father who had it handed down to him by his dad. Reid just said to get done cooking them because he was hungry and wanted to eat soon. Rossi pointed over to where Hotch was busy rubbing oil on Emily, Morgan and Reid turned to see what he was pointing at.

"Saw that coming from a mile away." Dave deadpanned as he turned back to the burgers.

"It's about time man. Those two have been dancing around each other for years." Morgan said before he turned back to see Rossi flipping the burgers.

"Well it can't be a bad thing can it? I mean they say office romances never work out but I think in their case they would because they understand each other so well and already know everything about each other so they know all the stuff you would try to hide in a relationship." Reid rambled on, Rossi and Morgan only half listening to his rant about office romance.

From across the pool JJ and Penelope were watching as Emily made her move and got Hotch to rub oil on her. Both were surprised that it had been so easy and that Hotch hadn't been the least hesitant to do it. No, the man just went to work on her and they could tell that Emily was eating up all the attention he was paying to her back. They both gasped when they saw him get more oil and start on her upper thighs.

"Damn and I thought Morgan had all the moves. She's good." Penelope said, shaking her head.

"I swear she could talk anyone into anything if she wore that when asking them. Hell I'd do her right now if she asked… What? Don't look at me like that Pen, I mean come on look at her. Tell me you wouldn't do her." JJ said as she leaned back against the headrest.

"Well yeah I would but I'm me and you… well your married and have a baby." Penelope said as she looked back over at Emily.

"I may be married and have a baby Pen but I'm not dead. If Will wasn't in the picture I would totally do her… well if she wanted to that is." JJ said, taking another drink from her third beer.

Hotch rubbed his hands down Emily's left thigh, then down her calf to her ankle before moving back up. Her skin was soft and smooth and his fingers tingled to go further up her thigh but he stopped right below her ass. He moved to the other leg and repeated the process. When he finished he replaced the lid on the bottle and placed it back into her bag. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stand up for at least ten minutes. He needed to get the blood flowing to other parts of his body besides centered between his legs. He grabbed his towel and placed it in his lap and stared at Emily's back and then moved his gaze down over her perky little ass and down her long, slim legs. This was going to be a long day and he knew he should have worn the trunks he was going to to begin with.

"Having a problem there Hotch?" Emily asked him with a smirk on her face.

"As a matter of fact I am and if you don't be quiet you will be taking care of it for me in a second." he replied with the same smirk on his face.

"Anytime you need a hand with that Aaron, I am available and more than willing to help out in any way I can." she said and he could hear the challenge in her voice… and who was he to back down from a challenge.

"Well then in that case why don't you grab your bag and follow me inside." he said, standing up and wrapping the towel around his waist but not before she got a good look at what he had been trying to hide a moment ago.

Emily raised her eyebrows at the bulge that the speedo was having a hard time trying to contain. She watched as he turned and headed for the house. She quickly stood up and wrapped her towel around her and grabbed her bag, following after him. He made it inside before her and by the time she got inside he had disappeared. She looked around the downstairs and found no sign of him anywhere. She went to the front foyer and turned to head upstairs. She checked the first room, nothing… damn where had he disappeared to?

It was so not funny to get her all worked up and horny as hell and then leave her hanging. She would be sure to make him pay when she found him… if she found him. She checked the second room and still no sign of him. All of a sudden she felt two arms wrap around her, pulling her into the room she was about to check. She cried out as he spun her around and pulled her toward the bed.

"What took you so long?" he asked her as his head dipped and he started to kiss a trail up the side her neck.

"I couldn't find you. What the hell kind of game are you playing here Aaron?" she asked as her head fell to the side to give him better access to her neck.

"No game Emily. Now are you going to help me with this huge problem I am having or are you going to just stand there and look pretty?" he said and then pushed her backwards onto the bed, holding onto the towel as she fell, pulling it from her body.

"I'm here aren't I? Why else would I follow you if I didn't intend to take care of it? I'm the one that caused it, so I should be the one to help you resolve it don't you think." she said as he grabbed her bag from where she had dropped it on the floor and took the baby oil back out.

Hotch took the cap off once again and set the bottle and lid on the bedside table before turning and looking down at her.

"I don't think you will be needing these." he said before he leaned down and took hold of the sides of her bikini bottom and pulling them down her legs.

Back outside the rest of the team had set up the table for the food that was coming off the grill. Penelope was bringing out the potato salad and macaroni salad that Morgan's mom had made before heading back to Chicago the night before. JJ carried the plates, silverware and napkins while Reid carried the the buns for the hamburgers and the condiments.

"Hey, should we get Hotch and Emily before we start eating?" Reid asked before setting his load down on the table.

"No, let them be… it's been to long for both of them. They'll probably be at it all night." Rossi said as he set the burgers in the center of the table next to the cheese slices and condiments.

Back upstairs Hotch was busying himself with removing Emily's bikini top. He raised her into a sitting position and reached around her to untie the strings and then watched as it slid from her body. His eyes stayed glued to her breast and Emily smiled and thought 'just like a man' before reaching up and pulling his head down to capture his lips with hers. She slid her tongue along the seam before pushing it between his lips. He leaned into her and pushed her slowly back down on her back. His faced loomed above hers for only a second but Emily thought it was a lifetime and she reached up and pulled him back down to her.

Hotch growled deep in his chest when he felt her breasts against his bare chest, her nipples rubbing against him gently. He pushed his thighs between hers where he rested his speedo covered cock against her core. He could feel the heat from her core through the thin material as he ground against her. Her hands were in his hair, tugging on it gently.

Hotch could barely restrain himself from pounding her into the mattress before he did everything that he wanted to do to her. He looked up and noticed the curtains and got up from the bed.

"Don't move." he ordered as he walked across the room to the wall of windows.

He came back from the windows a few minutes later after telling her to close her eyes. He dropped something on the bed and then reached into Emily's bag and pulled out a long silk scarf that Emily used to tie her hair back the last time she had gone to the beach. He folded it long way several times before wrapping it around her eyes and tying it behind her head.

"Oh, I didn't know you liked to get kinky Hotch." Emily said a little breathless.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Emily." he said and then grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her across the bed until he could you use the rope sash from the curtain to tie her wrist to the post of the four poster bed.

He repeated this until both her wrists and ankles were tied to the bed and he had full access to her body. He removed the red speedo and dropped it beside the bed before climbing up on the bed and stretching out beside her.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?" he asked and she could feel his breath on her face.

"No." she whispered, her breath becoming shallow in her excitement to see where he was taking this… just how kinky could Agent Hotchner get.

"Well then let me rectify that now and show you just how beautiful I think you are." he said before taking her lips with his, kissing her passionately.

Hotch kissed his way down her neck, stopping at her pulse point where he bit her gently. Emily moaned loudly and tried to get her wrists free from there bindings to no avail. He chuckled softy against her heated skin as he made his way down the valley between her breasts. Reaching the end of the valley he ran his tongue back up slowly and then he took her the nipple of her left breast in between his lips and flicked it with his tongue. He held his mouth over her nipple and blew hot air on the puckered nub and watched as it hardened even further before he nipped it and sucked it back into his mouth.

Emily squirmed beneath him as he rose up over her. He settled between her spread thighs and let her feel his hardened length pressed against her. She moaned and bucked up against him, pulling on her restraints.

"Are you going to tease me all day or are you going to use that thing?" she asked him as she rubbed her wet center against him once more.

"Emily, you may not want to tease me too much because I can guarantee you that I do know how to use it. Now be quiet before I stick something in your mouth." he said as he ground against her, barely able to hold back the moan as it worked its way up his chest.

"Promises, promises." she egged him on, knowing she was pushing his buttons but not caring of the outcome but praying it was the one she hoped it was.

Hotch got up off of her and went to the on suite bathroom and got a washcloth and then came back and leaned over her.

"Open up Emily." he said, tapping her mouth with his knuckle and then slipping the cloth between her lips, tying it in place with the extra sash from one of the windows.

Emily grunted as she felt the soft material being pushed into her mouth and tried to turn her head but he grabbed her by the chin, holding her in place.

"I told you I was going to put something in it if you didn't be quiet." he said as he kneeled on the bed over her.

He ran the tips of his fingers softly down her arms and over her shoulders and then followed them with his mouth. He trailed licks and nips all the way down until he reached her breasts where he paid attention to her other nipple this time. He lavished it with the same slow torture that he had used on her other breast and he heard her grunt behind the washcloth and smiled to himself. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he almost forgot about the baby oil sitting on the night stand. He leaned over and picked up the bottle, tipping it over his palm letting a small amount of liquid pour out. He rubbed his palms together, smearing the slippery liquid around before rubbing his hands over her tight stomach.

He rubbed the liquid into her skin, gently kneading it as he move his hands up to her breasts; ghosting his fingers over her nipples before pinching them gently. She moaned and squirmed against him again. He poured more oil into his palm and rubbed the liquid up and down her legs before lightly grazing her pussy. He rubbed his palm over her clit a couple of times before she felt his hand pull away. She groaned in disappointment and could only wonder what was coming next… she could only hope it would be her soon.

The next thing she felt was a drop of oil as it hit her clit and then a second and third. A few seconds passed and she felt drops four and five right before she felt his fingers slide through folds, rubbing the liquid in a little as he went. His hand disappeared for a second time and then she felt a sharp sting of pleasure as he brought his hand down a slapped her clit gently with his fingers. He pulled back and repeated what he had done, only this time a little harder and she cried out as the pleasure rushed through her body and she began to tremble.

Hotch ached for her but put aside his needs for the time being to give her as much pleasure as he could because he knew once he was inside of her he would probably not last long. He wanted their first time to be as memorable for her as it would be for him. The more she wiggled beneath him the harder it was for him to restrain himself. He brought his hand back down harder than before and then rubbed her clit in a circular motion to ease the sting. By the time he was through with his sweet torture, the oil had been rubbed in and she was a squirming mess beneath him.

He trailed kisses down her stomach and over her clean shaven pubic bone to her clit. He flicked it with his tongue over and over and she was moaning and trying talk at the same time. He pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked it gently as he slid a thick finger into her wet, hot core. She was tight around his finger and he groaned at just the thought of how tight she was going to feel when she was wrapped around his cock. He couldn't take anymore and leaned up and removed her gag before kissing her deeply.

Emily sighed as he caught her mouth with his again, their tongues sliding against each other in that age old dance of love. She wiggled against her restraints again and begged him to untie her. He took pity on her and untied her before pulling her into his arms, kissing her with more passion than Emily had ever seen. Where had this man been all her life and what woman taught him how to kiss because she needed to thank her for a job very well done.

Hotch pulled back and looked down at her before positioning himself at her entrance, letting himself slide over her. They stared at each other as he sank into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size. They couldn't tear their eyes from each other as she began to move against him. He pulled out slowly, loving the way she felt around him.

"Emily." he moaned as he began to move into her again.

She closed her eyes and arched her back, wrapping her legs higher around his waist. He picked up his pace, not being able to hold back any longer. Her hands were in his hair holding him to her while his mouth was on her neck, sucking her skin into his mouth, driving her crazy. The noises she was making were driving him into a madness he had not expected and he couldn't stop long enough to get himself under control. The more noises she made the wilder he got. He raised her legs onto his shoulders and pounded into her harder and Emily threw her head back and cried out in pleasure.

She neared her peak quickly as he pounded into her harder and harder, driving her past the point of insanity. He could feel her tighten around him and knew he was going to go over the edge. She cried out as she fell over and he felt her already tight pussy, tighten even more around him and he fell over with her. He tried to hold himself up off of her but ended up collapsing on top of her where she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her.

They lay like that for a moment before he rolled off to the side and pulled her into his arms. They drifted off to sleep holding each other, oblivious to the fact that the rest of the team had heard them outside. The room they were in was right above where the team were sitting around the big picnic table. The two of them woke around nine that night and made love again before leaving and going back to Emily's apartment.

The next morning Rossi went into the room that they had used to strip the sheets from the bed. He walked around to the side of the bed and that was when he saw the sashes for the curtains tied around the posts on the bed.

"That a boy." he said as he untied them and put them back where they had started out.

A/N: Okay a little farfetched but hey its fan-fiction so pretty much anything goes. Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a line and let me know. Thank you.


End file.
